


Exploration

by Damirababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supportive Ron Weasley, Top Ron Weasley, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ron weasley smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damirababy/pseuds/Damirababy
Summary: After a long 2 weeks apart for winter break,  Ron welcomes you with open arms and a few tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Ron Weasley & Original Character(s), Ron Weasley & Reader, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Other(s), Ron Weasley/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Exploration

You played with Ron's hand as he babbled on about the argument he had gotten into with Fred and George over the winter break. Something to do with a tampered cup of tea that led him to become sick, which put quite the downer on his visit home. Realizing you weren't completely listening he pouted and pulled his hand away and turned to face you more.

"You're not even listening." Ron whined, his eyebrows furrowing together as though trying to look upset.

"Aw I'm sorry Baby, I heard you. Bad tea made you sick and Mum sided with the twins again." You said in a baby like tone, teasing him even further, a smile now playing at your lips as you watched his brow furrow even more.

"You know I hate when you talk to me like that." he glared but returned his hand to yours. You leaned up and pressed a peck to his cheek and relished in the red tinge that covered his face.

Ron was always hyper aware of the effect you had on him, often times he'd become embarrassed when you openly kissed him in front of others or even alone. It was a confidence boost for sure, knowing that even as far into a relationship you were he still flushed when you kissed or whispered sweet nothings to him. Sometimes you'd see just how red you could get him, peppering kisses on his face before focusing on his jaw and down his neck. He'd usually squirm and mutter about how you'd be the death of him.

But as of recently he began to become more confident and almost cocky. His arm would snake around your waist as he lifted you closer to him, craning his neck to give you more room and returning the kisses when you finished. His lips would teasingly brush behind your ear, leaving a small mark in the hollow of your neck as he gently nipped and pulled at the skin. He'd grin against your neck as you fidgeted and your heartbeat quickened; and just as you'd begin getting worked up he'd pull away with a smirk as he'd see how dishevelled you'd become.

"Yeah but you love me anyways." You grinned as he rolled his eyes but made grabby hands at you. You giggled and obliged, climbing onto him and looking at him.

"That I do baby." He breathed out and stared at you, he looked you over taking in your attire. Despite being fully clothed he had of way of making you feel vulnerable. 

One of his arms wrapped around your waist as his other hand traced random shapes on your thigh, he brought his forehead to rest against yours as he watched his hand. 

You watched him intently before leaning down slighting and fitting your mouth to his. He sighed cupping your face and kissing back softly but needy. Kisses with Ron were normally gentle and delicate, he kissed like you were glass he was afraid to break. But although the softness was still there you felt his desire as he pressed his lips hungrily against yours. You nipped at his lip and he quickly deepened the kiss, adding a soft press of his tongue into your mouth. He sighed happily and began rocking your hips against him.

Shivers erupted across your body as you rolled into him, the air around you both becoming hot and heavy. He broke away catching his breath and began kissing at where your neck met your collarbone, his lips were slightly wet as he began sucking marks into your untainted skin. A moan left your lips as you ground against him harder causing him to groan, he fitted his thigh between your legs and watched as you slowly became a mess. 

Reaching up to move hair out of your face, you flushed as he smirked at your increasing desperation.

"Bloody Hell, look at you. Quite the sight to see." He halted you as he gripped your hips roughly. A small whimper leaving your lips as your pleasure had just begun to climb. 

"That's not fair Ron. You started it." He laughed loudly at the pout you pulled, mirroring the one he previously had. 

"I just want to make sure what were doing." he spoke kindly as he brought your hand to his lips. Sure sex wasnt a new thing to you and Ron, despite his shy demeanor he had quite the appetite and was always in the mood to test the waters with new things. But it different this time, normally he'd become flustered at the idea of even asking you to blow him let alone have sex. But all sense of nervousness seemed to have left him as he stared you down awaiting a response. "Ron you know what I want." You groaned and leaned in to reconnect your lips.

He chuckled and pulled back amused with how you once again whined. "I know what I want, use your words tell me what you want." he grinned, a glint of mischief now clear in his eyes as he once again began rocking your hips against his leg.

Your eyes squeezed shut as a spike of pleasure shot through your body, your eyebrows furrowed as you quickened the pace of your hips. "I want- I want you Ron, please baby." you struggled as a moan left your lips, his hand having now reached down under your skirt to rub harsh circles against your aching clit. 

A grin plastered his face as he watched your eyes screw shut and your body become hot, his finger picked up the pace on your clit and he began rocking his leg back and forth causing you to toss your head back at the combination.

"Please please please, I'll be good." You whimper as he pushed your panties to the side, your now exposed clit brushing harshly against his pants. The friction shooting shocks up your spine.

"You like that? you like wrecking yourself against my thigh?" you nodded quickly not trusting your voice, he reached and placed your frantic hands on his shoulders.

"Ron I'm getting close." his shirt fisted in your hands, nails beginning to dig into his strong back.

"Ask permission." He groaned gripping your hair by the roots and turned your head up. You moaned loudly at the dominance that dripped from his voice.

"Please Ron, I'm so close." you cried out, burrowing you head in his chest. Ron reached back between your thighs and ran his finger through your slit before harshly rubbing circles on your sensitive clit.

"Cum baby, cum undone for me." 

Your hips stuttered, a sense of relief filling you as you cried out his name and came harder than you thought possible. Your breathing was laboured as Ron coaxed you through your orgasm, his thigh now drenched in your arousal. His finger tapped on your over sensitive clit cause you to jump and grip his wrist willing him to stop.

"Goodgirl princess, always so good for me." he lifted his fingers and popped them into his mouth savoring the flavour, you lifted your head and flushed watching the erotic act.

Ron leaned in and harshly pressed his lips to yours, wanting you to taste yourself the way he had. You moaned at the dirty act and deepened the kiss, his tongue slid smoothing over your bottom lip. He fumbled untying your school tie before giving up and pulling open your shirt, the buttons popping off in the process. You'd never seen this side of Ron and it was exciting, he gasped as he took in the sight of you sat on his lap in your bra and skirt face flushed and oh so needy. He eyed you head to toe as if trying to take a mental picture. 

Pulling at the hem of his shirt he quickly removed it, you watched as his chest flexed as the thin fabric lifted over his head. He had filled out even more from when you had met him, his chest was toned, shoulders broad and arms strong. He lifted you and layed you back onto his bed, you fumbled with his belt and he was quick to swat your hands away and do it himself. "Impatient little thing aren't you." He stood and pulling off his remaining clothes.

Feeling as though you were wearing to much clothes you reached behind and unclasped your bra, freeing your breasts. The bed dipped as Ron moved to hover over you, his hands ran down the length of your body slowly stopping at top of your skirt. He looked up at you as if to double check when you nodded and lifted your hips he reached around and unzipped your skirt pulling it down, taking your panties off in the process.

Once free of the restricting clothing he pulled your knees apart leaving you fully exposed to him, he pressed a soft kiss to your lips before slowly trailing down. He stopped at your breasts cupping them in his hands before circling your left nipple with his tongue, only to pull the bud between his teeth. "Fuck, Ron please." You exclaimed grabbing his shoulders and trying to pull him towards you. 

"Please what?" He said rolling your other nipple between his fingers. "Fuck me Ron, please just fuck me already." He looked up at you and you swore his cocky fascade fell slightly hearing you say it so vulgarly, but he composed himself quickly.

Ron sat up and eyed your laying frame, legs spread, hands gripping the sheets, looking already so fucked out and yet begging for more. "Say it again." he breathed harshly.

"Please, I need you to fuck me Ron. Need you." His eyes darkened as he raked over your body once more before dipping his head between your legs. "One quick taste first." It was a rare occasion he ate you out, he never had much patience when it came to sex and often cut right to the chase.

You watched hesitantly as he lowered himself, he kept eye contact as he licked a flat stripe up your slit. You struggled to keep your eyes open as he slowly took your clit into his warm mouth, he sucking harshly causing your legs to jerk up. Ron firmly placed his hands on you thighs to keep you from moving about as he continued to abuse your already sensitive clit. You couldn't help but rut towards his face, he groaned, your actions only egging him on further. 

His tongue slid down towards your entrance, and he relished in the high pitched moans and pants that escaped your lips as he pushed you towards another orgasm. Your hands flew to his hair as he pumped his tongue inside. He continued as if trying to lick away your arousal , you felt your thighs begin to shake, your hands pulled his face impossibly closer, your eyes sewed shut as you cried out finally cumming again. 

He continued awhile longer before you had to physically push his head away, a large grin on his face as he saw the state you were in. He leaned down and pressed a final kiss to your thigh before wiping his face clean on his discarded shirt. He grabbed your calves and pulled you towards him.

You stared at him wide eyed, he fisted him cock and pressed it between your folds. "Ron-" you stuttered as he pushed inside, a loud whine left your lips as he bottomed out. "Be a good girl for me, I won't be long." he moaned and quickly began flicking his hips to meet yours.

Your eyes welled up, noticing this he gripped your hands and began praising you for being such a good girl for him. "Ron its too much, I'm gonna cum again." you moaned clenching around him trying to push him over the edge. 

"You feel so good baby, so wet and tight." he watched your breasts bounce and your face screw up. He was getting close, his hips began to stutter and his thrusts became sloppy.

"Cum for me Ron, you fill me so good, nobody fucks me like you do." he moaned at your dirty words and lifted your legs onto his shoulders, now fully burying himself inside you. Youfit together so perfectly, you both knew no one could satisfy either of you. 

"I love you, fuck I love you princess." he moaned out watching as you came undone for him, a cry of his name leaving your lips. You were shaking and you begged him to cum as the pleasure became immeasurable.

With 3 hard thrusts he came. Holding your hips to his as he emptied himself inside you, he continued to softly thrust to ride out your highs before removing you legs his shoulders and gently placing them on the bed. 

Ron leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead before collapsing partially on top of you. You both tried to catch your breathe and calm your heartrates as you lay entangled. "I love you princess." he said having finally regaining his breathe. 

He sat up and begun massaging your already sore legs. "I love you more Ron."

He grinned ear to ear. "Not possible Love."


End file.
